


С дырочкой в правом боку

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: Альтернативная концовка «Изгоя». Кренник со Скарифа уполз и решил, что в таком виде ЗС по галактике летать не будет. Мнение Таркина он спросить не счел нужным.





	С дырочкой в правом боку

Мятежную принцессу, слава Силе, переставшую вещать про сатрапов Императора и бездушных угнетателей — одновременно говорить и бежать вслед за своим пленителем у ее высочества не хватало дыхания, — доставили на борт «Обвинителя» без эксцессов.

Вейдер занял свое любимое место у обзорного иллюминатора на мостике и приказал совершить прыжок обратно к «Звезде Смерти». Лея, которую поставили рядом с лордом, украдкой перевела дух и повертела скованными руками. Наручники мешали — они были слишком велики для ее тонких запястий, но кисть в них, увы, не пролезала. Поэтому тяжелые браслеты то и дело больно стукали ее по выступающим косточкам, превращая и без того прескверное настроение в омерзительное. 

Палуба привычно дрогнула под ногами, обозначив начало разгона, а через несколько секунд звезды размазались синими сполохами гиперпространства. Принцесса, без труда удержавшая равновесие и почти не испытавшая тошноты, была вынуждена признать, что чем крупнее корабль — тем мягче разгон и сам прыжок. Особенно если они производятся по правилам, а не в режиме экстренной эвакуации.

Торможение час спустя — Органа уже извелась молчаливым ожиданием настолько, что начала всерьез рассматривать возможность огреть ситха скованными руками по шлему, — тоже прошло гладко. Но вот боевой станции на месте не оказалось.

— М-милорд, — жалобно проблеял оператор, — мы не фиксируем на сканерах присутствия объекта нужной массы.

Лорд повернул голову в сторону вахтенной ямы. Сидящие там офицеры моментально притихли и даже втянули головы в плечи, как показалось Лее.

Секунда мучительной паузы тянулась за секундой, а ощущение ожидания скорой расправы, висевшее в воздухе холодным туманом, постепенно выпадало в осадок безнадежности.

— Следы прыжка объекта в гиперпространство? — наконец пророкотал Вейдер.

— Зафиксированы, милорд. Недавние, но мы не можем точно установить вектор прыжка…

Оператор помолчал и убитым тоном произнес:

— А еще вас вызывает Император, милорд. Немедленно.

Ситх посмотрел на Лею, тут же вызывающе вздернувшую подбородок, на дежурную смену, старательно сливающуюся с консолями в попытке отсрочить неизбежное, и приказал:

— Выведите сигнал на мостик.

***

Гранд-мофф изучал свое отражение в зеркале, машинально приводя себя в порядок — застегивая манжеты рубашки, поправляя воротничок и приглаживая несколько выбившихся из прически волосков. Отражение выглядело довольно… уныло, невзирая на то, что особых поводов расстраиваться у Таркина не было. А те, что были, стоило рассмотреть под другим углом. 

Да, по Скарифу пришлось стрелять в попытке предотвратить утечку информации, что повлекло за собой серьезные финансовые издержки. Впрочем, при некоторой ловкости рук их можно было списать на статью «непредвиденные расходы» или «тестовые испытания». Второе даже предпочтительнее. Но в то же время со Скарифа успел убраться Кренник, которого губернатор предпочел бы закатать в коралловый суп вместе с его нелепой «Цитаделью». А теперь вынужден был терпеть в лазарете, не имея возможности подойти и лично выдернуть из капельницы трубочку-другую. То, что директор вряд ли успеет очнуться до того момента, как на него повесят всех дохлых ворнскров, утешало мало.

А тут еще это повстанческое корыто, прикидывающееся дипломатическим судном и успевшее удрать с чертежами на борту. Но его, судя по последнему пришедшему на датапад сообщению, успел перехватить Вейдер. Вместе с находившимся на борту сенатором.

Оставалось надеяться, что Палпатин разгонит Сенат до того, как этот курятник успеет прознать про станцию и раскудахтается на всю галактику. Хотя некоторым особенно упорным дипломатам и сенаторам Таркин бы лично предложил к просмотру «рекламный ролик», смонтированный по результатам стрельб. Глядишь, подействовало бы нужным образом. Опять же не надо энергию жечь и платить экипажу станции «боевые».

При мысли о финансовой отчетности настроение резко скакнуло вниз, вместе с уровнем освещенности каюты. Где-то коротко взвыл аварийный ревун, но почти сразу заткнулся. А по хрюкнувшей помехами громкой связи очень смущенным тоном извинились и сообщили, что учебная тревога повлекла за собой совершенно случайное частичное отключение энергии в восемнадцати жилых секторах, включая уровни высшего комсостава. При этом заверили, что подача воздуха и воды остается в норме.

— Кажется, экипаж я перехвалил, — задумчиво пробормотал Таркин, беря со стола комлинк.

Стоило дать знать адъютантам, что их шеф заперт в собственной каюте и отчеты может выслушивать ближайшие несколько часов только по голосвязи. Но вместо привычного треска шифрованного канала комлинк отозвался издевательской тишиной на всех частотах. А пол под ногами вдруг дрогнул так сильно, что пришлось ухватиться за кресло, чтобы не упасть.

— Что? — губернатор уставился на мертвый пульт управления дверями, не желая признавать очевидное — без его ведома отправить «Звезду Смерти» в экстренный гиперпрыжок мог только один человек. Который сейчас должен смотреть наркотические сны в медотсеке, а не управлять боевой станцией.

***

— Вейдер, я вижу, ты уже нашел девочку, — не здороваясь, заявил Император, глядя на две склоненные головы — лорд ограничился кивком, а Лея после некоторого колебания изобразила придворный реверанс, прижав к груди скованные руки.

— Ах, как невежливо, — притворно огорчился Палпатин, заметивший и совершенно правильно истолковавший маленький спектакль принцессы. 

Наручники щелкнули запором и с грохотом упали на палубу — Лея едва успела убрать неудачно подставленную ногу, одновременно испытав сильнейшее потрясение: то, что Вейдер — ситх, знала вся галактика. Но бывший сенатор от Набу? Встречавшийся с советом джедаев во времена Войн клонов и канцлерства в целом по три раза в неделю?

«Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему джедаи вымерли», — мрачно подумала принцесса, выпрямляясь и из соображений безопасности отступая на полшага назад и в сторону. Так, чтобы широкая спина Вейдера закрывала ее от пронзительного взгляда желтых глаз Императора хотя бы наполовину.

— Девочку нашел, а станцию потерял, — с легким злорадством продолжил свою мысль Палпатин, вновь переключая внимание на лорда. — Угнали.

Лея едва успела подхватить отпавшую челюсть и ограничиться озадаченным «О!» подобающим высокородной особе. Вейдер хорошими манерами утруждать себя не стал и, судя по внезапно понизившейся температуре на мостике и медленно сжимающимся в кулак пальцам, решил разобраться с данным вопросом в присущей ему резкой манере.

— Без трупов! — осадил его Император, даже по дальней связи уловивший изменения настроения лорда. И добавил чуть мягче, но так, что дурно на секунду стало абсолютно всем присутствующим, хоть и по разным причинам: — Я хочу увидеть этот спектакль сам. И услышать… оправдания.

Лея сдавленно икнула, но, к счастью, связь уже прервалась, и пожурить ее за неуместное проявление эмоций стало некому.

Вейдер повел шлемом из стороны в сторону — то ли разминая шею, то ли принюхиваясь — уточнить принцесса не рискнула, — решительно развернулся на каблуках, едва не снеся ее полой тяжелого плаща, и двинулся к вахтенной яме.

— Прыжок к Хайпори, — приказал он. — Станция там.

***

Таркин никогда не получал инженерного образования, но прожил долгую и насыщенную жизнь, что позволило ему обзавестись некоторыми полезными навыками. Например, умением вскрывать обесточенные двери посредством ножа для бумаг и блока питания из настольной лампы. И то и другое было привезенным им с Эриаду антиквариатом, и в глазах любого стороннего наблюдателя подобная привязанность к вещам являлась лишь милым чудачеством стареющего чиновника. Если не присматриваться и не думать о том, что нож легко режет не только листы из растительных волокон, но и флимсипласт и, при необходимости, плоть и мелкие кости. А в основании лампы прячется не только дополнительный блок питания, но и тайник с запасной обоймой для бластера. Для взлома собственной каюты пригодилось все.

Замок щелкнул минут через двадцать, когда Уилхафф успел обжечь три пальца и перебрать большинство ругательств родного мира, плавно перейдя на хаттский — плотное знакомство с лордом ситхов в свое время изрядно обогатило его словарный запас.

Мысль о том, что скажет сам Вейдер, узнав детали инцидента, гранд-мофф решил отложить на потом. В конце концов, новое можно узнавать бесконечно.

К сожалению, дверь мало было разблокировать, ее еще нужно было поднять — заряда в блоке питания для этого категорически не хватало, и пришлось подключать батарею от бластера. Но и это не спасло ситуацию — образовавшаяся щель могла вместить разве что таракана… Осмотрев каюту в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать как рычаг, губернатор задержался взглядом на висящем над рабочим столом копье, когда-то взятом им в бою в одном из примитивных миров, которые ему довелось посетить по долгу службы. Неприятно улыбнувшись, Таркин снял оружие с креплений, проверил остроту лезвия и вернулся обратно к двери, развлекая себя мыслью о том, успеет ли Кренник узнать копье до того, как сведет с ним смертельно близкое знакомство.

На то, чтобы застопорить створку в «приподнятом» состоянии, позволяющем проползти под ней, не ободрав спину, понадобилось еще минут сорок. Губернатор набросил китель, посмотрел на свои обутые в мягкие туфли ноги, потом на стоящие у рабочего стола начищенные сапоги — и решил обойтись без лишнего шума. В конце концов тихое убийство всегда смотрится… элегантнее.

***

— Директор Кренник, — Вейдер, с трудом дождавшийся завершения процедуры опознания «свой-чужой» и установления связи с боевой станцией, выпрямился в полный рост и сложил руки на груди.

Лея, которую так никто и не попросил покинуть помещение, высунулась из-за локтя лорда и с неподдельным интересом заглянула в экран — вместо голограммы была нормальная цветная картинка, причем показывающая не только абонента крупным планом, но и пространство за его спиной.

— Лорд Вейдер, — голос говорившего немного дрогнул, но быстро выровнялся. — Полагаю, вашему визиту я обязан тем, что…

— Вы угнали боевую станцию, Кренник, — оборвал директора Вейдер.

— Мою боевую станцию, — моментально парировал тот, а принцесса высунулась еще дальше — посмотреть на того ненормального, который спорит с ситхом, определенно стоило с правильного ракурса. Пока еще было на кого смотреть.

Судя по виду Кренника, на Скарифе он в момент выстрела действительно был и успел убраться в последний момент — правая рука висела на перевязи, на лбу красовалась ссадина, заклеенная бакта-пластырем, лицо было свинцово-серым, а глаза — черными от расширившихся зрачков. Сначала Лея решила было, что они темные от природы, но вскоре разглядела тонкий серо-голубой ободок радужки. И задалась вопросом, что надо было сделать с человеком, чтобы он в таком состоянии пошел перехватывать управление «Звездой Смерти». И, главное, как ему это удалось?

— Объясниться не хотите? — Вейдер тоже заметил, что его собеседник несколько… неадекватен, и решил зайти с другой стороны.

— «Звезда Смерти» с дырой в боку летать не будет, — отрезал Кренник, резко выпрямившись и побледнев от потребовавшегося для этого усилия.

Лея буквально ощутила, как ситх ошарашенно моргнул. Ее саму предложенная формулировка развеселила, но она вовремя успела прикусить губу и даже не фыркнула в голос. Хотя очень хотелось, ведь дыра в боку в станции была и так — тарелка суперлазера. Пусть у ее высочества толком не было времени посмотреть чертежи, но главные виды она оценить успела, благо они шли первыми. А остальным должны были заниматься специалисты.

— Значит, уязвимость вы нашли? — уточнил Вейдер, заглядывая директору за спину. Огромная голографическая схема боевой станции в разрезе занимала половину помещения и пестрела корявыми пометками — часть узлов была обведена кружками, соединенными разноцветными стрелками.

— Скажем так… я знал, где ее искать, — после короткой паузы отозвался Кренник, отступая на шаг и взмахом здоровой руки увеличивая фрагмент схемы вдвое. — Но придумать, как это исправить, пока не могу.

— Вам нужен кто-то более компетентный? — почти вкрадчиво произнес лорд, неприятно напомнив Лее Палпатина.

Принцессе даже на минутку стало жаль директора — помятого, хромающего, едва не погибшего от выстрела собственного оружия, но упорно цепляющегося за последний призрачный шанс. Который ему никто давать не собирался.

— Да, — просто ответил Кренник. — Вы, например.

Лея снова ощутила изменение окружающей атмосферы. Чужое изумление разлилось по мостику искрящейся волной. Яркой настолько, что от переизбытка этой эмоции защипало в носу. Но, к счастью, Вейдер почти мгновенно взял себя в руки и перестал изображать сверхновую до того, как принцесса начала чихать.

— Показывайте схему, Кренник.

Директор отвернулся, поколдовал над моделью, в результате разделившейся на три и, в раздражении стянув с шеи повязку, удерживающую раненую руку, принялся объяснять.

— По документам это проходило как тепловывод. — Плоский чертеж занял почти весь экран, показывая тонкий канал, прорезающий станцию от обшивки до самого реактора.

— Работать не будет, — тут же отозвался Вейдер, пока Лея пыталась понять, где у показанной картинки верх, а где низ.

— Как тепловывод — разумеется, — не стал отрицать Кренник. — Но это… немного другое. И надеюсь, нам не придется проверять, насколько хорошо оно работает.

— А что другое? — влезла неожиданно для себя Лея, прикинувшая эффект случайного удачного выстрела в эту дырку. Очень интересный эффект.

Вейдер покосился на нее через плечо, но перебивать не стал.

— М-м-м… скажем так, это аварийный слив, — немного замялся Кренник. И, правильно истолковав молчание обоих собеседников, поспешил развить тему: — Когда мы моделировали выстрел, то в большинстве случаев у нас или не было фокусировки, или происходил перегрев реактора. Поэтому…

— А большинство — это сколько? — снова влезла Лея, пытающаяся переварить тот факт, что Империя построила объект астрономической стоимости и сложности, не имея гарантий того, что этот монстр будет работать так, как планировалось. И работать вообще, если на то пошло.

— Восемьдесят девять процентов, — тихо ответил Кренник.

Лея посмотрела на него с невольным уважением. До этого она была уверена, что самыми ненормальными людьми являются пилоты крестокрылов, набираемые Альянсом из вчерашних необстрелянных мальчишек. Но тут… взрослый, состоявшийся человек в адмиральском звании — и такие заявления?

— А что происходило при перегреве? — вернул беседу в конструктивное русло Вейдер.

— Взрыв, — Кренник смотрел прямо на лорда. — Без возможности эвакуации экипажа — время разрушения оболочки реактора составляло при моделировании сорок шесть секунд.

— А экипажа у вас сколько? — Лея подозревала, что смотрит на это все совершенно круглыми глазами, но себя со стороны видно не было, поэтому она решила временно не заострять внимания на том, насколько плохо она выглядит.

— Больше миллиона, — вместо Кренника ответил Вейдер, но принцессе было все равно.

— Крифф, — изумленно выдохнула она, представив последствия неудачного тестового выстрела. Воспитание спасовало перед наследственностью, и Лея сходу перешла к обвинениям: — Вы там все грибов объелись — такое построить? 

Директор заметно обиделся, однако уточнять, чем вдохновлялись конструкторы, не стал. Но оправдаться попытался:

— Именно поэтому мы с Гален… в смысле с доктором Эрсо и постарались эту проблему решить, а когда стало ясно, что пассивные меры не годятся, пришлось вносить в проект коррективы «по живому». Получилось не очень удачно, но с этой шахтой срок разрушения ректора увеличился до шести с половиной минут.

— Но этого тоже мало, — заметил Вейдер, с интересом рассматривающий схему.

— Чтобы было много, таких шахт надо восемь. Но если одну можно было протащить мимо Таркина, то остальные… — Кренник попытался пожать плечами, скривился от боли и неловко дернул одним левым — здоровым.

— Ну да, такую дыру в безопасности трудно не заметить, — в голосе Вейдера отчетливо проступил сарказм.

А Кренник вдруг вздрогнул, разворачиваясь на месте и хватаясь за оружие.

***

Губернатор Таркин аккуратно прислонил к стене проектного зала копье и сделал шаг вперед, позволив увидеть себя на экране.

Кренник смерил его неверящим взглядом, на секунду зависнув при виде «домашних» туфель на месте форменных сапог, скосил глаза на копье, изумленно вздернув брови, и снова посмотрел на гранд-моффа. Немного подумал и вернул бластер в кобуру.

— Хотите присоединиться к обсуждению? — почти нейтральным тоном спросил директор, но уезжающий в сторону взгляд выдавал его с головой. Копье, лезвие которого было густо вымазано красным, определено беспокоило его больше, чем он хотел показать.

— Хочу поинтересоваться, как вы выбрались из лазарета. И не потеряли ли по дороге… что-нибудь важное, — голосом губернатор владел не хуже, чем холодным оружием.

А судя по тому, как дернулся Кренник, удар достиг цели.

— Попросил вторую дозу обезболивающего, — сознался директор. — Или третью, не помню точно.

— Я бы сказал — четвертую. В следующий раз, Кренник, я запрещу докторам колоть вам любые наркотики, — вздохнул губернатор, давно подозревавший что-то подобное. — А лучше — вообще трогать вас руками.

— Это было такое завуалированное пожелание долгих лет жизни? — подобрался директор. 

Лея забеспокоилась, что сейчас руководство боевой космической станции просто поубивает друг друга на месте. А Альянс окажется совершенно ни при чем!

— Это была попытка найти у вас хоть одну не прямую извилину, — Таркину явно надоело играть в вежливость. — Сначала вы перестреляли весь коллектив конструкторов, а теперь плачетесь, что у вас лишняя дыра в обшивке? Пусть и нужная на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Но станция дала два залпа — по Джеде и вашему ненаглядному Скарифу, и все прошло нормально. Может, теперь вы заткнете этот выхлоп бронеплитой, и на этом мы закончим фарс?

— Галена я не убивал! — взвился Кренник. — Это сделали повстанцы!

— Детали, о которых даже не напишут в вашем некрологе, — сощурился губернатор.

— Да какая, к ситхам, разница?! Ой, простите, лорд Вейдер, — походя извинился директор, а Лея все же прыснула в кулак. — Полная мощность, Таркин! Мы ее не тестировали!

— Она вам так нужна? — гранд-мофф уже явно провоцировал оппонента, пользуясь молчаливым одобрением Вейдера, которого определенно развлекало разворачивающееся действие.

— Уилхафф, — искренняя обида Кренника была видна невооруженным взглядом, — но зачем тогда двадцать лет строить станцию, которая делает то же самое, что три крейсера секторального флота? Это обесценивает мои достижения!

— Ах, ваши достижения… Еще скажите, гений вашего ненаглядного Эрсо, с которым вы носились как тука с котенком все это время, — Таркин шагнул вперед, оказавшись прямо перед директором, — вместо того чтобы четко следовать техническому заданию!

— Вы ничего не понимаете в творч… — запнувшийся на полуслове Кренник вдруг покачнулся, закатил глаза и осел в обморок.

Гранд-мофф полюбовался на лежащее тело и отвернулся, рассматривая оставшееся за кадром копье.

— Не надо, Уилхафф, — тихо попросил Вейдер, правильно истолковав направленный в сторону взгляд. — Не сейчас.

Губернатор тяжело вздохнул и с нескрываемой иронией пробормотал:

— Ладно, пусть будет так, как пожелает Император.

И, вздрогнув и словно очнувшись, перевел взгляд на Лею. Глаза у гранд-моффа были не желтые, а светло-серые, но взгляд по тяжести мало уступал ситхскому.

— Ах, ваше высочество, так это вы — тот самый мятежный сенатор. Какая жалость…

— Я протестую, — на всякий случай заявила принцесса, сообразив, что неприятного разговора и, вполне вероятно, допроса избежать все же не удастся. 

— Ну что вы… — Таркин улыбнулся, как сытая змея. — Время протестов прошло. Петиции подавать некому, Сенат распущен. И не смотрите так — я сам узнал об этом по дороге сюда. Так что отказаться от беседы я вам не позволю.

Лея сглотнула и снова спряталась за Вейдера.

— Бросьте детские игры, Органа, пришло время поговорить серьезно. И уверяю вас, я найду достаточно весомые аргументы, которые убедят вас сменить точку зрения и добровольно — я подчеркиваю — добровольно поделиться интересующей меня информацией.

— Не дождетесь! — сообщила принцесса из своего укрытия. — Вы… вы не опуститесь до пыток! Не посмеете!

Демонстративный вздох Таркина был прерван короткой тирадой на хаттском. Очнувшийся Кренник зашевелился, сел, опираясь на здоровую руку, и мутным взглядом уставился на губернатора.

— Только по Альдераану не стреляйте. Там вино хорошее. И залежи редких металлов, — заявил директор и снова опасно покачнулся, намереваясь упасть лицом вниз.

— Знаете, — задумчиво протянул гранд-мофф, ловко хватая снова поплывшего сознанием Кренника за шиворот, — я вынужден признать, директор, что у вас бывают совершенно безумные, но при этом замечательные идеи.

***

— Вы не посмеете, — неуверенно произнесла Лея, косясь на плывущий на всех экранах огромного зала Альдераан.

Принцесса знала, что шутка, повторенная дважды, перестает быть смешной, но в наличии у гранд-моффа чувства юмора очень сомневалась. Он как-то слишком серьезно относился ко всему подряд — начиная от сбора трофеев и заканчивая претворением в жизнь собственных угроз. 

Нет, то, что заперли ее на эти два дня в роскошной каюте, а не в тюремной камере, Органу, несомненно, порадовало. Хотя обнаруженная в освежителе ванна с резиновой желтой уточкой на дне заставила ее неверяще таращиться в никуда минуты две, переваривая очередной выверт логики дорого мироздания. Но не отказываться же от благ, раз их так настойчиво предлагают? Поэтому ни объявлять голодовку, ни нападать на охрану ее высочество даже не пыталась, коротая время за не ограниченным рамками цензуры просмотром галактических новостей. Пестревших, с одной стороны, сообщениями о роспуске Сената, а с другой — списками бывших и действующих политиков, ушедших в радикальную оппозицию. Списки менялись в зависимости от новостного канала, но всегда были очень короткими. И за время вынужденного безделья принцессы растеряли половину позиций.

Таркин протянул руку и переключил ближайший экран на сигнал с внутренних камер.

— Посмеем. Но в данный момент просто не сумеем. Технически, — гранд-мофф дернул подбородком, указывая на появившиеся в кадре фигуры: одна была в знакомой черной броне, а вторая — в полосатом бело-желтом ремонтном скафандре.

Спустя какую-то секунду к картинке прибавился звук, и Лея сквозь свист помех смогла разобрать обрывок разговора:

— А вам не повредит? — забрало шлема не было опущено, поэтому голос Кренника опознавался без труда. Как и характерная, но все еще несколько однобокая жестикуляция. Директор весьма широким жестом обозначил границы помещения, в котором они с лордом находились, едва не снеся при этом столбик аварийного ограждения.

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Вейдер.

— Замечательно, — Кренник потянулся к забралу, но не завершил движения, задержав пальцы в считанных сантиметрах от шлема, — только, милорд, в следующий раз можно включить репульсоры скафандра и не тащить меня… противоестественным образом? А то рядом с кайберами получается… неловко. Резонанс, левитация с ускорением. И прочее.

Вейдер молча кивнул.

Лея присмотрелась к картинке, обнаружив, что скулу директора украшает новый пластырь, потом перевела взгляд на скафандр, сравнивая оттенок желтого с уже виденным, и с силой прикусила язык, осененная внезапной догадкой об истинной личности владельца уточки.

— Судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом эти двое… альтернативно одаренных, — расстроенный зрелищем Таркин явно проглотил другой, более резкий эпитет, — топчут сапогами сверхчистую зону разгонного коридора луча суперлазера, стрелять мы не сможем еще долго.

Принцесса украдкой выдохнула, пообещав себе как-нибудь отблагодарить директора — например, вернуть ему его собственность, и снова посмотрела на зелено-синий, сверкающий отраженным светом шар родной планеты. С базой повстанцев надо было срочно что-то придумывать.

— Не обольщайтесь, — внимательно наблюдавший за пленницей гранд-мофф заметил перемену ее настроения и тут же поспешил его испортить. — Даже того факта, что мы здесь всего лишь поизображаем луну недели две-три, свободному народу Альдераана хватит, чтобы задуматься, того ли короля они избрали.

— У нас демократия! — запальчиво возразила Лея, в глубине души понимавшая, что любая попытка нарушить существующий политический порядок грозит Альянсу полной потерей источников финансирования.

— Именно поэтому, моя дорогая, снимут всенародным голосованием, впервые за… четыреста лет, если мне не изменяет память, — ухмыльнулся Таркин. — Кстати, давайте спросим вашего отца, приемного, правда, чем скромная персона его дочери могла заинтересовать Императора настолько, что он поручил вашу охрану Вейдеру лично.

— А он поручил? — изумилась Лея.

Теоретически это могло означать, что допрос ей больше не грозит. Со стороны губернатора, по крайней мере. Но вот со стороны Палпатина… Взвесив «за» и «против», принцесса решила, что пытки физические были бы предпочтительнее. Как их перетерпеть, она в общих чертах представляла, но что делать с форсъюзером, выворачивающим твой мозг наизнанку?

Гранд-моффа ее проблемы волновали мало. Удовлетворившись тем, что принцесса задумалась над своей дальнейшей судьбой всерьез и надолго, он приказал установить связь с королевским дворцом Альдерры и, устроившись в кресле поудобнее, приготовился мотать нервы остальным представителям семейства Органа.

— Добрый день, вице-король, — почти ласково произнес он, глядя на помятого спросонья Бейла. В столице мирного Альдераана сейчас была половина пятого утра.

— Чем обязан, губернатор? — Органа быстро сумел взять себя в руки, хоть и вздрогнул, увидев рядом с Таркином свою дочь.

Лея испытала нездоровое желание помахать приемному отцу ладошкой, но вместо этого решила ограничиться кивком и дежурной улыбкой.

— О, я всего лишь хотел сказать, что у вас замечательный ребенок, вице-король, — скупой улыбкой губернатора можно было зарезать, — только вот одна беда — не ваш. И этот ребенок сейчас упорствует, не желая сообщать нам координаты базы повстанцев. Органа, проявите благоразумие хотя бы сейчас и помогите нам разрешить наше маленькое затруднение. Иначе мне придется отправить принцессу на Корусант, в гости к некому… Сидиусу. Для душевного разговора.

Бейл побледнел и нервным жестом дернул воротник.

— Вижу, вы в курсе, кто скрывается за этим именем, — улыбка губернатора стала совершенно инфернальной. — Уж не мастер ли Йода снабдил вас этой информацией?

— Чего вы хотите, губернатор? — хрипло выдавил вице-король.

— Сотрудничества, разумеется. Я мог бы уничтожить ваш прекрасный мир целиком. Или хотя бы устроить вам глобальную экологическую катастрофу, как на Джеде, уверен, вы про нее слышали. Один взрыв на шахтах — и такие последствия, ай-я-яй! Мог бы потребовать вашей отставки или принудить к бегству… Только ради того, чтобы вы остаток жизни несли на своей совести груз ответственности за безвинно загубленные миллиарды жизней ваших подданных. Но вместо этого я попрошу вас, Органа, или немедленно назвать планету, на которой расположена база Альянса, или потуже затянуть кошелек, не позволяя более запускать в него руку… всяким сомнительным личностям. Уверен, вам есть на что потратить деньги — открыть пару-тройку новых факультетов в вашем знаменитом университете. Или снова потратиться на законную, — вы слышите? — законную благотворительность. А чтобы вам веселее думалось, боевая станция пока немного поработает луной. Не сомневаюсь, альдераанцам она понравится. Можете спросить директора Кренника, он в красках опишет вам сияние огней суперлазера перед выстрелом. Он видел их лично. Но, к несчастью, выжил. Вам я такого шанса не дам.

Бейл, за несколько минут разговора постаревший на двадцать лет, устало закрыл глаза.

— Я…

— Опасаетесь, что как только эти же условия будут оглашены всей планете, то протянете на своем посту вы от силы неделю или две? Причем даже в отставку уйти не успеете, толпа растерзает раньше.

— Три недели, — отозвался вице-король, побледнев еще больше.

— Вы слишком хорошо думаете о своих подданных, — пожал плечами Таркин, — но дело ваше. Я, к слову, никуда не спешу.

Бейл на секунду зажмурился, потом глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Лею. Так, как смотрят на того, кто уже никогда не вернется.

— Я знаю, что ты не простишь меня… но… — вице-король справился с голосом и закончил куда увереннее: — Могу я поговорить с лордом Вейдером, губернатор?

Таркин щелкнул по экрану лежащего рядом с ним датапада, прочитал пришедшее сообщение и с видом сытой нексу откинулся на спинку кресла, уперев локти в подлокотники и сложив пальцы домиком.

— О наследии некой Падме Амидалы Наберрие? Или скорее Наберрие-Скайуокер? — В светлых глазах губернатора плясали искры сдерживаемой ярости, но он продолжал невозмутимо разглядывать собственные ногти. — Кстати, если вам интересно, вице-король, Черная эскадрилья лорда Вейдера только что посадила в ангаре очень интересный кореллианский грузовик с одним джедаем-отшельником, одним мальчишкой-фермером и двумя дроидами. Не считая экипажа, конечно. Как думаете, чертежи со Скарифа мы там тоже найдем?

Бейл стиснул челюсти так, что на щеках заиграл желваки.

— Хорошо, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Я немедленно прекращу финансирование… некоторых благотворительных проектов… сомнительной репутации.

— А планету назовете? — оживился Таркин, с рептильной грацией подавшийся вперед так быстро, что Органа едва не шарахнулся от передатчика.

— Только после того, как станция покинет орбиту Альдераана, — твердо произнес вице-король.

Губернатор притворно вздохнул. Найти базу повстанцев можно было и другим путем — длинным, проанализировав данные с захваченного у Скарифа повстанческого крейсера, но душа просила красивого решения, раз уж с убийством «старого друга» не получилось.

— Знаете, Органа, если вы хотите, чтобы ваш прекрасный мир продолжал радовать, а не огорчать галактику, пришлите на имя директора Кренника несколько ящиков «Лунного берега». А лучше цистерну. И найдите нового наследника.

Таркин с силой вдавил клавишу пульта, разрывая связь, и поморщился.

— Вы думаете, он в ней утопится? — рискнула спросить Лея, шестым чувством понимая, что терпение губернатора на исходе и задавать более серьезные вопросы попросту неразумно.

— Ваше высочество, я знаю этого невозможного человека больше двадцати лет, — с ноткой выдержанной безнадежности отозвался гранд-мофф, — он, невзирая на все трудности и проблемы, построил станцию, пережил ее выстрел, хотя я очень старался, чтобы этого не произошло, угнал ее и сейчас в компании лорда Вейдера доламывает суперлазер. А вы думаете, что дело можно решить парой тонн ягодного сока?

— Ну… а если бросить туда уточку? — предложила принцесса, понимая, что где-то глубоко внутри нее нарастает старательно подавляемая истерика. 

Все, случившееся за последние трое суток, было настолько абсурдным, что не поддавалось осмыслению. Поэтому осмыслять его она решительно отказывалась. А вот к бокалу «Берега» приложилась бы от души.

Таркин, кажется, это понял. Поэтому снова растянул губы в улыбке и тоном змея-искусителя из старых легенд проговорил, чуть растягивая слова:

— А вы попробуйте.


End file.
